For many forms of cancer, early detection is essential for a favorable prognosis. The cancerous growth must be detected at an early stage before the cancer is allowed to grow and spread. Such is the case for colorectal and lung cancers. As a result, techniques have been developed to examine the colon and tracheobronchial airways for the growth of precancerous and cancerous masses.
Colon cancer is the second leading cause of cancer death in the United States today. Fortunately, most colorectal carcinomas arise from preexisting adenomatous polyps, and the risk of cancer is directly related to the size of the polyp (1% in polyps less than 1 cm, 10% in polyps between 1 and 2 cm, and 30% in polyps 2 cm or greater). Scientific studies suggest that the early detection and removal of small carcinomas and precursor adenomatous polyps reduces mortality. Therefore, current strategies for colon cancer screening focus on the early discovery of polyps. The techniques used to screen for colorectal a cancer include flexible sigmoidoscopy (the use of a fiberoptic scope to examine the distal half of the colon) and fecal occult blood testing (wherein hemorrhage is detected). There is some debate on the effectiveness of colorectal cancer screening, but it has been predicted that a 30-40% reduction in mortality can be achieved with proper screening using a combination of fecal occult blood testing and sigmoidoscopy.
The National Cancer Institute and the American Cancer Society recommend colorectal cancer screening for persons of average risk who are more than 50 years old using sigmoidoscopy and annual fecal occult blood tests. The fecal occult blood test is easy to perform but is plagued by many false positive and false negative results. Sigmoidoscopy suffers from the fact that it only examines the distal half of the colon (the rectum and the sigmoid colon). This is a serious shortcoming since approximately 40% of colorectal carcinomas occur proximal to the splenic flexure and are therefore undetectable using sigmoidoscopy.
Examination of the entire colon by a barium enema or conventional colonoscopy increases sensitivity for cancer detection but also increases the risks and costs. A barium enema causes patient discomfort and/or embarrassment and exposes the patient to substantial radiation. Colonoscopy, like sigmoidoscopy, does not always examine the entire colon since the cecum is not reached in approximately 15% of colonoscopies. In addition, colonoscopy requires patient sedation, places the patient at risk for bowel perforation, and is comparatively expensive. Furthermore, with the exception of fecal occult blood testing, all of these procedures meet with significant patient discomfort.
Turning now to the tracheobronchial examination, Transbronchial Needle Aspiration (TBNA) is a bronchoscopy technique that permits the outpatient diagnosis and staging of mediastinal disease. This procedure allows for the outpatient sampling of tissue specimens that might otherwise require a surgical procedure. With TBNA, a needle is placed through an airway wall in the vicinity of a suspected lesion to retrieve a tissue sample. Conventionally, the bronchoscopist is guided only by a mental model of the patient's anatomy and pathology following review of bronchoscopy images and/or a series of thoracic computed tomography (CT) images. As can be expected, proper placement of the needle can be extremely difficult and to a small degree somewhat imprecise.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to have a reliable, efficient method for examining the tracheobronchial tree and/or the colon of a patient to detect early cancer. The technique should allow for the discovery of polyps of 1 cm or greater in size in the colon and 5 mm or greater in the airways. Preferably, the method should reduce the amount of discomfort encountered by the patient, decrease the risk of injury to the patient, and be conducted in a reasonable amount of time without being prohibitively expensive. Preferably, the method should be non-invasive or minimally invasive.